womenwikiaorg-20200214-history
Stephanie Labbé
Stephanie Lynn Marie Labbé (born October 10, 1986) is a Canadian soccer goalkeeper who plays internationally for the Canada women's national soccer team. She is currently a free agent, having last played for Swedish club KIF Örebro. She previously played for Piteå IF.2 Contents 1 Career 1.1 College career 1.2 Club career 1.3 International career Career College career Stephanie joined the University of Connecticut and the women's soccer team in the second semester of 2004. In 2005, she played in all 22 games of the season, starting in nine. Stephanie emerged as the top keeper in 2005 and played every minute of the last three games of the season. She posted a 1.15 goals against average and a 4–3 record, made a total of 65 saves, played in 12 conference games, allowing only seven goals and stopping 32 shots. In 2006, Stephanie played in all 21 season games, and made the start in 20 of those. She finished the season with a 10–7–4 record and a 0.96 goals against average. Some of her other highlights: made 73 saves and allowed only 20 goals in just over 1879 minutes logged, collected four individual shutouts and was part of a Husky team that recorded five straight blankings, posted a scoreless streak of 461:63 consecutive minutes over a six-game span, and was named Big East Goalkeeper of the Week on October 16. In 2007, Stephanie played all 22 games in her junior year, and played every minute in goal that season. She finished with a 14–6–2 record, and a career best 0.61 goals against average. Some of her highlights include: making 71 saves and allowing only 14 goals in 2058 minutes of action, collected 11 shutouts over the course of the year, recorded first career assist on game-winning goal against Providence, and earned three shutouts in the NCAA tournament against first round foe Boston College, in the second round against Wake Forest and against third round opponent Stanford.3 In 2008, Labbe was named Big East Goalkeeper of the Year. Labbe took and made penalty kicks for the Huskies to help them advance in the 2007 NCAA Tournament over Boston College and the 2008 Big East Tournament over West Virginia. Club career Piteå IF is a Swedish football club located in Piteå, currently playing in the country's highest league, Damallsvenskan. The team played in the highest league for the first time in the season of 2009, in which Labbé joined the team. After the club was relegated to Division 1, Labbé was one of three foreign players that stayed with the club and managed to rise up again to Damallsvenskan in the season of 2010. In 2011, Piteå and Labbé once again played in the highest league. With Örebro in 2014 After three years in Piteå, Labbé moved to KIF Örebro for the 2012 season. In the 2014 season she picked up a silver medal with her KIF Örebro team when they finished 2nd in the Swedish top division, and will play in next years Champions League if she stays with the club. She is also nominated as one of three goalkeepers for the Swedish football awards 2014. International career Labbé made her first senior international appearance as a second-half substitute for Canada in an 8–0 win over Singapore on July 27, 2008.4 Category:1986 births